


Final Words

by rororat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (isnt that just beautiful?), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Explosions, Fake AH Crew, Fem! Jack, Guns, M/M, Violence, and you wont know till the end, are written on you, that one soulmate au, where your soulmates last words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life could just be a bitch. A random case of the flu or a head cold. A chair assaulting your tow in  the middle of the night. Not letting you know who your soulmate was until the final words you’d ever hear from them were uttered…</p><p>Michael could have sworn that chair was pushed in when he passed it the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Words

Sometimes life could just be a bitch. A random case of the flu or a head cold. A chair assaulting your tow in the middle of the night. Not letting you know who your soulmate was until the final words you’d ever hear from them were uttered…

Michael could have sworn that chair was pushed in when he passed it the first time.

For no rhyme or reason, the universe had given the biggest _‘F you’ _to mankind. Everyone had a soulmate, that was promised. Some had more than one, some even had platonic ones. Along with the promise came the promise of getting to meet them at some point. At what point, and what circumstances differed, but everyone heard there voice at least once. And everyone hears the words that are permanently etched into their skin spoken by their soulmate, as the last thing they will ever hear from them.__

__It was a sad reality, but a reality just the same._ _

__And Michael hated it to bits._ _

__Not only did he have the knowledge that someone would one day say those words that haunted him, traced over where his heart lied in a dark cursive font, but only would he know who his soulmate was when he was sure to loose them._ _

__Some people had had soulmates, who simply left them with those words, or others that only got to hear them in passing along the streets, or even in ab out of road rage. None of them able to truly meet their soulmates, but they had the knowledge that their soulmate was still alive and well. Many argued it was worse that way, never getting true time with their soulmate. Michael would argue it was better, because they wouldn't hear those words fall from their other half as the life faded from them forever._ _

__Either way, Michael had no way of controlling how the universe decided to fuck him over, and he had to live with the words ‘that last shot was a bit too close for comfort’ as a reminder. An odd phrase for someone's final touch felt words, but it fit well into Michael’s line of work. Things like that had been remarked constantly as Michael worked his way as a mercenary for hire in several towns. Luckily none have said it veer beta._ _

__For the past eight years, Michael has worked as a trigger happy man with a head for explosives. Always willing to work for whoever possessed the biggest paycheck. Michael’s latest job had landed him away from his normal stomping ground of New Jersey, and into a town called Los Santos, the town of crooks and rising public enemy number ones._ _

__Currently not looking for work in what felt like a millennium, Michael found himself enjoying a slight buzz in a local bar. Spending away a small amount of his last paycheck on boozes he's not too sure how to pronounce._ _

__Of all the things Michael could have come to expect to happen to him in a broken down bar in the city of trouble, the man who kindly approached him was not on the list._ _

__“Hey man, mind if I take a seat?” Said a low voice, as the stool next to Michael was pulled back with no hesitation._ _

__“Doesn’t look I got much of a say in the matter.” Michael mumbled, one too many drinks in his system to care even if he did mind._ _

__Michael only began to pay the man any attention as he felt the eyes boring into the back if his head, never leavening him. Turning to look at the man, he saw a skull headed man staring with ice blue eyes gleaming through the gaps in the mask. “Whoa, don’t tell me I killed over on alcohol poisoning already! I mean I knew I would kick the bucket at some point with something dumb, but this seems to calm of a way for me to go. It’s lacking in blood and explosives in my opinion.”_ _

__The skull man paused, a bit taken back by the statement, but just as the air began to grow tense with awkwardness, the man let out a hearty chuckle. “Oh, no, not yet. I’ll let you live just a bit longer. But fix up your act, or you’ll be coming with me a lot sooner than you’d hoped.” The man finally replied through the rubber, giving a playfully scolding tone as he wagged his finger at Michael._ _

__“Sorry, doesn't look like i'm cleaning up anything, anytime soon. Got to pay for the liquor somehow, and a gas station clerk just doesn't pay enough for the risk in this city.”_ _

__“Isn't that true. Feel bad for the poor dudes, but someone's got to keep the cops active. Don’t want them pigging out on donuts all day now do we?”_ _

__“Could never let that happen. If their wasn't crime, I don't think any of them would know what to do with themselves.” Michael said, taking another long drink from the drink he had purchased earlier, now watered down from melted ice._ _

__“Haven't seen you in this part all too often, but I don't usually frequent bars. Well at least not without plans to blow something up.”_ _

__“You’re not wrong, just came down for a recent job.”_ _

__“Oh, can I presume it was a job that fell on the more illegal side of the law?”_ _

__“Presume all you want, until I can be reassured you’re not about to arrest me, all my comments are to only be taken in a drunken joking banter.”_ _

__“Fair play.”_ _

__After that, the two sat in a comfortable silence, as Michael finished the last of his drink, and the masked man continued to play with the zipper at the end of his jacket, seeming to need to keep his hands occupied._ _

__“So this job you were on-”_ _

__“Presumably” Michael corrected._ _

__“Presumable job. Was it presumably for a man named Burns? Who presumably leads the cock-byte gang? And presumably offered to put a good word in for you with a few other presumable gangs?”_ _

__Michael stiffened at those words. He should be joyed that Burns did put his name out there for other gangs. But Michael couldn't help but worry. _What if this gang was a rival of cock-byte’s? Burnie said he’d let him know if he got any biters. And it’s way too soon for anyone to be looking for him._ Before Michael could finish his panicking moment in the bar, a firm hand fell heavily on his shoulder._ _

__“I’ll take your silence as a yes. Not let's presume my boss sent me give you a job offer?” The masked man asked, his voice growing quieter as he leaned closer into Michael space. A new sense of danger and fear flooding Michael’s senses with every word._ _

__“What would this job offer be? Presumably.” Michael replied, unable to withhold the fear he felt from leaking into his words._ _

__“Now, that's something the boss would discuss with you.” The masked man said, standing to his feet. “Now, we don’t want to be threatening.” Michael could beg to differ on that comment. “But if you're interested, I can set up a meeting with my boss for you.”_ _

__“Yeah, a meeting would be nice. When could I speak with him?” _And hopefully in a public location,_ Michael added to himself._ _

__“I believe he's free right now. Come on, I can give you a lift to his ‘office’“. The man said, outstretching his hand._ _

__Only after a moment’s hesitation did Michael finally exclaimed, “Fuck it”, jumping off his stool, and following the skull man out of the bar._ _

__“For security precautions,” Skull-boy said, turning to Michael, now with a blindfold in hand that Michael did not see him pull out._ _

__“Man, this is feeling more like a kidnapping rather than a business offer.” Michael said with a shrug of his shoulders._ _

__“Well, if that's how you prefer to look at it” he said, tying the blindfold around Michael's head extra tightly. “Now just follow me over to my big white van…”_ _

__“Very funny, ass.”_ _

__“Won’t be long, then you can have a nice chat with the old boss man.”_ _

__“I’m feeling less and less sure about this.”_ _

__“That’s natural for a boy your age. Now hold on to something, because I like to drive fast.”_ _

__///_ _

__After several stumbles through what Michael could only assume was a parking garage from the echoing of his swears off of cold walls, Michael found himself sat in swivel chair. _Way to get away from the kidnapping theme. you gonna tie up my arms and legs next?_ Michael grumbled to himself._ _

__“Ryan, why is he blindfolded?”_ _

__“Didn't want him knowing anything he didn't need to know…”_ _

__“We’re trying to make a business offer, not a kidnapping.” _Finally someone else gets it.__ _

__“I didn't force him! He agreed!”_ _

__“That's nice and all, but Ryan, why not un-blindfold him?”_ _

__A moment of silence that Michael could only guess was filled with glares and non-verbal communication._ _

__“Fine. But I was nice to him, and _he_ did say I could!”_ _

__All too suddenly, Michael’s vision was filled with too much light, accompanied by a snarky unnamed voice saying, “See, not hard at all.”_ _

__“Yeah, but now he can see everything.”_ _

__“And if we want him to work with us, then he's going to have to be able to see.”_ _

__With that, the skull man, Ryan as the other man had said, crossed his arms and left the room with a grumble and a slamming of the door._ _

__“Sorry about that,” the still unnamed man started, “Ryan’s a big fan of secrecy. One of the main reasons he never takes off that skull mask.”_ _

__“Oh, no problem. I can kind of respect that.” Michael said, turning to look to the man who was speaking to him._ _

__The man had his feet propped up on the table separating them, and he had a fancy suit attire from his bow tie to the shoes that sat not far from Michael’s face. A curled Mustache rested on his upper lip, and Michael could see faint colors on the insides of his sleeves, which he presumed to be sleeves of tattoos._ _

__“Still can be creepy at times. I don’t think there is anyone who has seen anything but his skull mask for a face. Well, anyone still alive.” The man finished with a shiver that visually racked through his body. Regaining his composure, the man placed his feet on the ground, and leaned onto the desk with folded hands. “Now. With Ryan’s creepy habits aside, let's talk about some business.”_ _

__“Okay, but what kind of business? Because Ryan was cryptic as fuck about it.”_ _

__“Wouldn't doubt it. Burns told me about you on his last heist. Said you were a good kid, and an even better explosive specialist. Now Ryan’s got a good hand on things that go boom in our crew, but I’ve been in the market for an addition to our little squad, and not many people come back from Burns with such a great review. Even fewer come back outside of a body bag.”_ _

__“Wait, wait, wait.” Michael said, lifting up his hands and shaking his head, “You want me to join your crew? Sorry, not my style. I like being a hire on. Could never get with the rankings and the standings in crews.”_ _

__“My crew isn't a conventional crew though, Michael.” The suited man argued, “We are a more spontaneous group of individuals, with little ranking.”_ _

__“Sounds like little organization.”_ _

__“That too.” The mustached man said with a shit eating grin on his face, leaning back in his chair._ _

__Michael sat quietly in the room after that. The man before him allowing to think through the offer. However his patience was short lived. “What do you say Michael? Could stick around for a heist or two. See how you like it, get to work with a few other people. We’ll be sure to pay you a fair split of all the cash we earn.”_ _

__Now joining in on a heist was something Michael could do. No permanent commitments, but promises of cash. “Yeah, I think I could do that.” Michael concluded with a short nod._ _

__“There you go!” The man said, standing to his feet and clasping his hands together, “You won't have any regrets, especially if you were able to put up with Ryan’s creepy company over here.” _He didn't seem that creepy, until he pulled out the blindfold._ “We’ll treat you just like any of our other crew members. Room and board and everything. Come on, let's go meet your new co-workers.” The man said, a hand placed firmly behind Michael to lead him out of the office. “Names Geoff by the way, and I’m now your temp boss, till you decide to join in, or move on._ _

__Leading Micheal out of the office, Geoff soon ushered him into what seemed like an over sized living room. “Hey assholes, hers Burn’s kid, Michael. Michael this is the crew. The lady over there is Jack, Ryan who you’ve already met, Ray sitting in his lap stilling paying more attention to the xbox than his boss-”_ _

__“Yeah yeah Geoff, you're the best boss, pls stop with all the whiskey, and I’ve almost got the achievement I’ve been working on for an hour, so… yeah.”_ _

__Geoff rolled his eyes at that, just shaking his head in feigned annoyance. “And finally Gavin’s over there, falling out of the chair.”_ _

__“I’m not falling out.”_ _

__“Not yet,” Geoff yelled as he ran to tip the man out of the chair._ _

__This group seemed so relaxed, and so well knit. Michael couldn’t picture himself in a crew, but maybe he could find a place to fit in among these people. Who knows, he might just have fun with these guys._ _

__///_ _

__Turns out, with time, Michael fit perfectly with the small crew._ _

__He personality just melded in with the group's weird antics and actions, and soon Michael found himself a room in what he had come to learn to be a penthouse suite of a decent sized hotel, just a little bit away from the heart of Los Santos._ _

__Michael could on any given day, when there was no heist to be held, be found aiding Ryan in the garage, or rigging up home made explosives a little ways from the city. Helping jack clean off her prized helicopter. Playing a game with Ray in the biggest living room he has ever sat down in. Or just talking with Gavin, and listening to his wild ideas._ _

__It seemed like it was going to be the former of these activities, when Michael spotted the blonde hair Brit, sitting and leaning out on the balcony of their suit._ _

__Quickly joining the man, Michael sat beside and watched as he looked to the stars._ _

__"Hey numb nuts, what are you doing out here for?"_ _

__"Don't know, just thinking."_ _

__"Care to stop being a cryptic little ass like Ryan and tell me what you're thinking about?" Michael asked._ _

__"You don't want to hear.” Gavin said, lowering his head in favor of looking towards his feet. “It's all gushy and shit. Just never mind."_ _

__"No, no never minds. I'm already sitting on a balcony roughly seventy stories up, and it's freezing as dicks out here, but you are gonna tell me, because I can't have my boi fussing over things. Especially don't want you to be worried about this shit when we go heisting tomorrow.” Michael added. “So now, spill."_ _

__"It's nothing, Micoo. It's not like you could be able to help or fix it. I was just thinking about soulmates and shit."_ _

___Oh, so this is how deep we're gonna get._ "Well you're right, I can't fix it. But I can talk about it with you, if it makes you feel better."_ _

__"You sure you're up for it? It's a lot of posh-"_ _

__"Nah nah, go ahead. Shoot."_ _

__"You know the whole soulmate jizz."_ _

__"Soulmate jizz?" Michael said, smirking at Gavin's choice of words._ _

__"Yeah, you know. Where everyone has the last words their soulmate will say to them on their arm and-"_ _

__"Yeah I know. Not something one just forgets."_ _

__"It's just upsetting. To know you have another half to yourself, and you have no way of knowing it's them, till you can no longer talk with them. You only get confirmation, when it's the end. It's utter bullshit." Gavin finished with a childish pout as he crossed his arms._ _

__"Yeah, it is utter bullshit, but we have no way of fixing it."_ _

__"I know, and I'm being childish. But just makes me mad..."_ _

__After that, the two sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the streets below and looking to the stars above._ _

__"What's your say?"_ _

__"What was that gav?"_ _

__"What's your soulmate going to say? You know, when it ends and all..."_ _

__Now that seems a bit personal. Michael looked and saw Gavin was still intently focused on the few gleaming stars overhead. _I trust Gavin and all, but I feel like he would use those words against me. Try and prank me or some shit._ "They say 'that last shot was a bit too close for comfort.' Over my heart." _Dammit brain, I thought we agreed we don't trust Gavin with that information.__ _

__"Wow, fits your line of work."_ _

__"Yeah, guess it does."_ _

__"Better than the generic, 'I Love you boi, and don't you think about leaving me'"_ _

__"Well at least you know that whoever it is will get to know you long enough to tell you that. Far as I know, my soulmate could just be someone I work with on a job, and that's it."_ _

__"Yeah, I guess."_ _

__The too once again fell silent. "Not much we can do about It though, right gav?"_ _

__"Yeah guess you're right."_ _

__"Come on now, you’re going to need some rest if we're heisting tomorrow."_ _

__"You’re right. And Michael?"_ _

__"Yeah boi?"_ _

__"Thanks."_ _

__"No prob."_ _

__///_ _

__No matter how many heist Michael aided in, or how many times he found himself on the receiving end of a gun, Michael still found himself panicking. But he’d never quit. Nothing could make him stop. Stop feeling the rush as he runs off with cash on his back, or sneaks away with his pockets filled to the brim, or the red and blue lights following him at speeds that could give the road runner a run for his money._ _

__However, since joining Geoff’s crew, or the Fake AH Crew as the media had called them, there had been a new element to it all. These people who worked with him were no longer people who would smile and shake hands as he walks out of the headquarters with a new paycheck, never to see them again. No, these guys were something more._ _

__They were the people he saw every waking morning. They were the people who helped him up when he fell down. They were the people who kicked his ass in any game he played. They were the people who laughed at his drunken antics. They were the people who scared the ever loving shit out of him when he saw a skull staring at him in the dark when he went to retrieve a midnight snack. They were the people who would join him on the roof, just to look over the city-scape at night._ _

__They were the people that Michael could never imagine living without._ _

__The men and women that surrounded him, currently having a recap on the heist they would be driving to, are all people Michael would not leave behind, or go on without. Especially how much he would like to deny it, he would stop at nothing to make sure all of these people came out alive and well._ _

__He would take a bullet for Geoff or Jack, cover a grenade for Ray or Ryan, and Gavin-. Michael did not want to think about anything ever happening to the Brit._ _

__“Hey! Ass hat! You paying attention over there?” Geoff screamed._ _

__“What, yeah. Sure.”_ _

__“Then what were we talking about?”_ _

__“Wait, did I say yeah? I meant no. No, I wasn't paying attention.” Geoff crossed his arms a fixed Michael with a hard stare. Before Geoff could begin scolding him, Michael began again. “But I do know that it’s what, Gav and you going in the bank, and you're gonna distract the people in their while Jack crashes the cameras? And then Ry and I make a sneaky run for the vault, and drill our way through it. Then we meet back up down the alley at the end of the block and exit separately on our own motorbikes.” Michael said, knowing he had gotten the plan down perfectly._ _

__“Oh yeah? Then whats Ray going to do in your big plan?”_ _

__“Sit across the street with his sniper in case the police want to make a cameo. Then he’s going to share a bike with Jack cause he still doesn't know how to drive. Seriously dude,” Michael finished, turning to Ray, “you’re in a gang and you can’t even drive your own getaway car?”_ _

__“Don’t have a reason to, when I got you guys around. I’m also just there for a distanced backup, and moral support.” Ray replied, giving the group two big thumbs ups and a painfully fake toothy grin._ _

__Ignoring Ray and returning his attention to Geoff, Michael continued “In all reality he's going to be wishing he brought along his DS because cops never show. We're Not that sloppy.”_ _

__Ray looked to Geoff with a big smile chiming in a “Guilty” to the last comment._ _

__“I hate all you fuckers. Just stop talking, and get in the car. I’m done trying to be a responsible leader.” Geoff said, leading the way out of the office. “And Ray, no DS. This is serious! We don’t need you getting distracted.”_ _

__“Let’s Heist!”_ _

__///_ _

__As it turns out, Geoff recap should have been taken with more heed._ _

__Geoff and Gavin lead the way into the bank, doing well at keeping those occupied as Jack went and disabled the cameras. Within minutes, all video feed had been cut off, allowing for Ryan and Michael to sneak off to the vault._ _

__The next few minutes were by far the most chaotic moments Michael had ever experienced in a heist._ _

__As Ryan and Michael began to gather money from the vault into several large bags, one of the clerks must have come back from his break, and felt the mighty need to check on the vault. The sound of a coffee mug clattering on the ground, alerted the two in the vault of their guest. And a bullet ringing through the building alerted the rest of the bank that something sinister was afoot._ _

__With several bullets into the air by Gavin and Geoff, everyone fell to the ground. Michael zipped up the last few stray bills into the bags, as Ryan dragged a fresh corpse further into the vault._ _

__A minor slip up in plans, but everything was working out. That was until a panicked Puerto Rican informed them over their ear pieces that “Um, Assholes? We got a few friends joining us outside the bank.”_ _

__More chaos erupted after that. Sirens wailed down the street, as shots presumably from Ray, rang out outside._ _

__Everyone in the bank effectively scattered. Running out all exits and making a mess of any plans that remained. When Michael finally made it out of the bank through a shattered window, even more chaos awaited to greet him._ _

__Michael reeled back as he almost ran into the road as he watched several police cars chase after a Hawaiian shirt clad-ed woman on a bike speeding off down the road._ _

__So it looks like Jack has a decent amount of the cops handled. Regaining his composure, Michael swiftly sprinted down the road to where Ray sat still perched on the roof, and several bikes still sat stashed away. With the comment of “Cover me Ray.”, Michael slipped into the alley way._ _

__Several bullets flew overhead from atop the building. Michael was sure that each had hit their mark without even having to look back._ _

__As Michael regained his breath, a voice broke through over his head piece, “Who's still out there? Everyone, get the fuck out of there! Where are you all at?” A panicked Geoff screeched into the mic._ _

__“I’m down a few blocks now, lost most the cops, just a few left chasing. I got them, nothing to worry about.” Jack answered._ _

__“You let me know the minute you are clear or run into more trouble.” Geoff responded._ _

__“shouldn't be too much more trouble, these poor rookies can't keep up with me.”_ _

__“Either way, keep me posted. What about everyone else?”_ _

__“I’m still snipping away, but as you heard my get away is well, away.” Ray replied._ _

__“Okay, okay. Can you drive a bike Ray? Or tag along with someone else?”_ _

__“I can swing back and take him Geoff.” Ryan broken in. “I’m not too far away, it’ll also give him time to cover for anyone still getting out of their.”_ _

__“Okay, are you cool with that Ray?”_ _

__“Cool as a cucumber, Geoff.”_ _

__“I’m just getting to the alley way.” Gavin said, “Took a few side roads to stay away from the heat of things.”_ _

__“Cool. Michael, where are you at?”_ _

__“In the alley right now. There a bike for me and a bike for Gav for when he gets here. I’m gonna start going and get out of this hell hole if you don't mind.”_ _

__“Sounds good, just stay safe.” Geoff said, before going quite, seemingly satisfied knowing everyone was still whole._ _

__As soon as Michael reached the two remaining bikes, a sprinting Gavin turned around the corner of the alley way._ _

__With a wave, Michael hopped on the nearest of the two bikes and lead off from the alley._ _

__“Aww Micool, I wanted the green one.” Gavin pouted through the head pieces._ _

__“Really, you're going to complain about this right now?”_ _

__…_ _

__“Yes. This one's all pissed color.”_ _

__“Just ride your fucking pissed color bike and get out of there in one piece!” Geoff yelled, not in the mood for the two’s banter._ _

__“You heard the boss, get going.”_ _

__“I’m already out of the alley. Oh bloody hell! That last shot was a bit too close for comfort.”_ _

___Wait_ _ _

___**Wait,** _ _ _

___What did he just say?_ _ _

___Those words… No, not now. You can’t do this to me now._ _ _

___**“Gav, get the fuck out of their!”**_ Michael screeched into the Mic, stopping his bike in the center of a nearly clear street. _The last words you hear from your soulmate are written on your body._ ‘that last shot was a bit too close for comfort’ _It can't be now, It can't be him. Well, it could, but… It's not his time, I won't let it be._ “Gav just listen, get to cover, or get the fuck outta there!” _Time to rewrite some shit, huh universe?!__ _

__Before Gavin had time to respond, unannounced to Michael, a grenade found its home not far from where he stopped. Blowing up in a matter of seconds, and effectively tearing the earpiece of Michael’s head, Michael’s word plummeted into darkness without a moment's hesitation._ _

__///_ _

__“What the fuck was that?” Geoff screeched. That wasn't far from Gavin. He could feel the ground tremble from it, just a few blocks over._ _

__“Michael?” Gavin whispered out._ _

__“What was that? What was that! Someone fucking answer me!” Geoff yelled, fear piercing through his anger._ _

__Throwing down his ear piece, and turning around, Gavin sped off to ground zero from where the explosion had happened. _I’ll deal with Geoff later,_ Gavin mused to himself, _Right now I have to find Michael.__ _

__Speeding down the road, Gavin soon found a road that looked to have seen better days. The asphalt was riddled with cracks and shop windows blown out. And not too far from the center of the road sat an abandoned green motorbike._ _

__Jumping from his own bike, Gavin ran to a body not far from a brick wall. Coming closer, Gavin’s gut twisted into knots as blood could be seen glistening off of the brick of the buildings, and pooling below the body._ _

__Falling to his knees beside the body, who Gavin was now able to identify as Michael, Gavin leaned in close towards the man. Fain and shallow breath fell past Michael's lips, and the smallest heart beats fluttered past his chest._ _

___He still alive. He’s still alive! But for how long...?_ _ _

__“Michael, come one Michael. We got to get you out of here. Michael! Come on, if you hear me say something, anything! Michael!” Gavin began to scream, louder and louder, growing more and more desperate. He’s hurt badly, and I threw out my fucking earpiece. I have no idea where the others are._ _

__“Okay Michael, so I’m going to try and get you out of here, cause there is no way it's safe out here.” Gavin said as he slowly lifted Michael up, bridal style. _Could he be any heavier?__ _

__With a steady pace and unsure steps, Gavin carried Michael away from the bloodied and cracked road._ _

__Gavin found himself thanking whatever deity had aided him as he carried Michael, and had a relatively easy travel. As easy as it can be as you carried your boi, who was still dying in your arms. Gavin nearly began to cry as a familiar face drove up to him, Jack parking and hoping out of a van, presumably not their own._ _

__Jack helped Gavin load Michael in the back of the van, and told him to put pressure on any wound he saw. The three then swiftly drove off, bypassing the penthouse, and straight to a friend with more compatible medical practices that the whole crew combined._ _

__“It's okay Michael,” Gavin whispered, leaning in, “Kdin will patch you up, right as rain. I promise.” Gavin said, tears peeking through straining lashes and eyelids._ _

__Michael gave no response._ _

__///_ _

___Who the fuck left the light on, this shit is bright._ Michael thought as the fluorescent lights began to bleed through his eyelids. Sitting up with a little effort, Michael finally was able to look around the room._ _

__The lights were on, in what appeared to be a hospital room. The room smelt of disinfectant, and everything was a shade of in-your-face white. But what did stand out among the white a pastel colors, was the forms of five different men and women, all sleeping or drifting off around his bed._ _

__Gavin was to his immediate left sat in a chair in what appeared to be a hospital room. _His hospital room,_ Michael realized with a twist of his gut. Jack and Geoff sat sleeping on one end of a couch bolted to the wall, while Ryan slept with a Ray in his lap on the other end. _ _

__Ray was apparently awake, but with deep dark bags under red eyes, still playing on his DS. When Ray notice Michael had awoken, he wordlessly bounded up and rushed out of the room, presumably to find a doctor._ _

__It made Michael happy to see them all, especially the Brit sat next to him. _But wait, Gavin said the words, didn't he? Did he do it as a prank? That a dick move, I thought I could trust him. I thought he was going to die, I thought he was my soulmate, and I was worried that those were the last words I’d ever hear him say...__ _

__As Michael thought through his moral dilemmas in his head, and relief filled him knowing Gavin was fine and well, the crew began to wake up. All of them watched as a parade of emotions danced across Michael’s face, changing from joy, to anger, then confusion, followed by sorrow. Unsure of what the young man was thinking, the crew fell silent. Even Gavin who had yet to stop talking since he had been awoken to the sight of a still alive Michael._ _

__After what felt like an eternity, Kdin, the crew's main medicine man who was easily bribed not to spill to cops, came in greeting the crew. “So it looks like he’s awake.”_ _

__“Yeah, but he ain't talkin'.” Gavin said with a pout. “And all I’ve done is tried to get him to talk.”_ _

__“And how did you do that?”_ _

__“I’ve just been trying to get his attention, but he won't listen.”_ _

__“Hmm, and how did you say he got injured?”_ _

__“There was an explosion or something, none of us were there, except Gavin was the closest and he felt the ground shake.” Geoff supplied._ _

__“Yeah, and where I found him the ground was all cracked up.”_ _

__“Was he near the source of the explosion? How close was he?” Kdin asked hurriedly, taking quick strides to Michael’s side._ _

__“I don't know. No one was there. Whats wrong with him?” Gavin said, unhappy of the sudden turn of events. He brought Michael here, he was suppose to be well now. Gavin had been stationed at Michael’s bedside for three nights along with Ray. Now was not the time to find out that Michael wasn't all well._ _

__Taking a small light and looking into Michael's ear, Kdin relented a moment later with a sigh saying, “If he was close enough to the explosion, it may have caused permanent damage to his hearing.” he finished, reaching over for a notepad and pen._ _

__“Damage to his hearing?” Jack asked, “Like, how bad? Are we talking deafness? As in no more hearing!?”_ _

__“That's usually what deafness consists of.” Kdin retorted._ _

__By now Michael had noticed that everyone was oddly quiet. _I mean, I’m in a hospital bed, no condolence? Assholes._ The man who had walked dressed in, well, doctor apparel leaned in front of him with a pad of paper and ‘can you hear us Michael?’ scrawled across it. “no-, no-, n-. nooooooo.” Why couldn't he hear himself? Michael could feel wind flying past his lips and and through his throat, but no sound was coming out. Was it?._ _

__The doctor dude quickly took the pad back and then once again showed it to him with the new phrase ‘Don’t freak out now, but your injury from the explosion may have resulted in hearing loss.’_ _

__Before Michael could scream in pent up rage, Gavin was grabbing at his arm. His lips moving with great speed, but no noise reaching Michael’s ear. Jack shook her head, and passed him the note pad and pen and handed it to Gavin._ _

__‘It's okay Michael, you may not be able to hear us speak, but you’re still here. That's what matters.’_ _

__Not being able to hear again. Won’t hear his boi call his name, or Geoff get mad, or Jack try to calm him. Wouldn't hear Ryan and Ray bickering in a halo match. Would never hear the final words, of any of them. He had heard all their final words, and now there was no more words he would be able to hear._ _

__Final words. He had heard the final words he would, from all his friends. And sitting here, he couldn't recall any of them. Jack and Ryan probably had given confirmations of sorts, and Ray probably said something sarcastic. Geoff he recalled, yelling at Gavin to just ride the piss colored bike, and Gavin… Gavin had said… Gavin said the words._ _

__Gavin said the words adorn on his chest. The words your soulmate says, the words that are the last thing your soulmate will ever hear you say. Michael could no longer hear, did that mean Gavin was his soulmate? Did the universe not screw him over by letting him know at the end?_ _

__Michael outstretched his hands for the paper and pen - not trusting his voice when he was unable to hear it himself - and quickly jolted down his thoughts, handing it to Gavin. A smile finding its way to Michael's face as realization dawned on Gavin’s expression._ _

__Without hesitation, Gavin leaned over and wrapped Michael into a hug, having forgotten moments ago they were all unsure if he would wake up again._ _

__Michael could feel Gavin shake with sobs as he hung off of him. Hot tears were peaking out of Gavin’s eyes, and falling into the crook of Michael’s neck. Michael could feel the same tear beginning to prick at his eyes._ _

__As the two hugged, and gavin had begun to loudly mumble words of love, and admiration that only Michael would have been able to hear, given different circumstances, Jack picked up the paper, and read over the short passage written on it._ _

__Passing the paper around, realization dawned on all of the crew’s face. A mix of jealousy, joy, and pure shock mixed over all of their faces._ _

__Taking notice of the news, Kdin ushered the rest of the crew to the hall, claiming to have to discuss Michael's new condition further with them. Allowing for the two newly discovered soulmates to embrace each other alone._ _

__Tears were flowing by now, but the two didn't mind, too happy to be embraced by the other. Michael leaned in as close to Gavin and, in what he hoped as a touching whisper, spoke out “I Love you boi, and don't you think about leaving me.” gently putting a kiss to his temple._ _

__“Wouldn't dream of boi. You need me more now than ever.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Almost thought of not giving the last bit of this and making you all wait till tonight and being a suspenseful little shit, but look who's being nice!
> 
> Might do a few more with the same au, cause I really love this au. Bitter sweet, whats not to love? (The two others I have sort of planned would be Geoff/Jack and Ray/Ryan, and would follow after this one.)
> 
> If you'd like me to write more of this soulmates au, let me know! Also, would it be better to add them as two more chapters? Or make this into a series?
> 
> If you don't want me writing more of this, then what would you like me to write? Fantasy, fluff, another au? Please do tell, I'd love to know.


End file.
